


[Podfic] Trading Spaces by samanthahirr

by takola



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam redesign rooms in each others' homes for an episode of Celebrity Trading Spaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Trading Spaces by samanthahirr

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trading Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9294) by samanthahirr. 



> Cover-art by k-e-wilson.

****

**Link:** [mp3 (9.2 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?jz3ur5qyrlnrgdq) || [m4b (5.3 MB)](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/Test/01%20Trading%20Spaces.m4b) (right click to download)


End file.
